


give you a call

by crooked_theory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_theory/pseuds/crooked_theory
Summary: “the barman is a full-course meal.”based on twitter prompt: gyuhan au where gyu is a bartender and hani goes there whenever he stressed over his daily job.





	give you a call

this isn't the first time jeonghan's hard-work claimed as someone else's. he and his team had overtime just last night, creating some reports for seo geunhee, the finance chief, because the man need them on last minute. so he stayed in his office with his team, some others were there too, preparing 100 slides of powerpoint presentation and generating sales revenue report from ten years back—which wasn't even their area (probably sales team already had so many things on their hand, they don't know, it was chaos last night). he had later emailed him and his supervisor, in a rush, the report was going to be used for managerial meeting on the next day. 

and so today, he smiles bitterly when he notices things that weren't previously there on the powerpoint slide now appear on the big screen in general meeting room. a big 'chief financial officer seo geunhee' in a different font size and unmatched color. wow, the man really had nerve to credit himself. 

jeonghan sighs and ruffles his hair. shifting in his seat, way back on the meeting room so no one would pay attention to him while the chief is currently presenting the slide. he unconsciously aligns his face forty-five degree to the left, sign that he's stressed. joshua, his closest colleague who joined the company at the same time as him, notices his posture and glances back and forth to him then to the screen before starting to elbowed him. 

"is that..." the smaller man starts.

"yes," he answers without need to know the rest of the question.

"the one you made yesterday?" joshua finishes.

jeonghan sighs again. shaking his head in disbelief.

"i haven't sleep since last night," he hisses, tired and super-moody. "i was literally sleep on my cubicle. i'm not even sure daehwi and chenle had time to shower this morning." jeonghan looks around. yep, pretty sure, daehwi is nodding his head off sleepily on the seat two rows from him and chenle has apparent dark circles under his eyes. their supervisor probably in worse condition though. 

"if he keep doing this, i might kill that baldie in near future."

joshua smiles and pat his knees in support, "unfortunately he'd fire you first before you can touch his hair."

"i'd rather be fired than having to deal with him on daily basis," jeonghan deadpans, already lost interest about the whole meeting and start closing his eyes, maybe he can steal three minutes of power nap, "i'll submit my resignation letter soon."

joshua just smiles a little, jeonghan actually loves his job and this company, it just that this devil-incarnate seo geunhee, the replacement of the previous finance chief, was sent from hell to basically tortured everyone on sight. it was three months ago and it was hell ever since.

"and he doesn't have hair, joshua."

.:.

being twenty seven and working in one of the best management consulting firm in seoul is jeonghan's biggest pride. he has stable job and income and pretty much great social circle. he managed to pay for his sister's college, send money for his parents and still saving some for himself. his apartment has view of han river and beautiful park that he sometimes strolling around. after graduated from university, he was accepted to this current company as finance intern through fierce competition, he then finished his internship (he, joshua and other three persons were the only accepted for permanent position) only to continue another journey for survival in corporate culture. he basically earned everything from zero through the years and now he has team reporting to him. 

his friends know how hard he was working for his current position and they are proud of him for still being his old-laidback self, make time to meet and play with them. that, until three months ago. all hell loose in jeonghan’s office; the previous chief of finance got promoted as head in greater asia region office, his division had welcomed her replacement which turned out to be totally her opposite. seo geunhee was famous for his ambition to be the next finance chief since the man was still a supervisor. but what jeonghan and his team didn’t know was how that man would using his newly-obtained position to be authoritative over his underlings. everyday, there would be someone who’d get picked on to doing anything seo geunhee ask. and they can’t get away from it.

.:.

"tomorrow's seokmin and hansol's birthday, so you won't let us down right?"

that's what seungcheol had said on the phone yesterday, as a matter of fact, because he skipped the get-together last week for the fourth time. his job was demanding, but for years he usually made it to gather with his friends after working hours. that fourth time, the chief had made daehwi to work on something with human resource (itinerary change request or whatever) and demanded him to sort them soonest but the younger was totally clueless about it so jeonghan helped him track the email and correspondence from earliest time until his eyes sore. the other three times, the get-together with his friends was on weekdays and it clashed with jeonghan’s or his team’s unlucky day that they couldn’t get away from seo geunhee absurd requests. 

jeonghan was even sure that the chief tormented everyone on sight and anyone he didn’t like, but since he's in finance and it's directly under him in managerial, his supervisor and his team was particularly tortured. joshua wasn't in finance but seo geunhee caught him singing _sunday morning_ in the restroom and he was threatened not getting pay raise this year.

 _"he's crazy,"_ the other had told him dramatically on their lunch break. tears almost falling from his eyes.

"i know," jeonghan sighs, although joshua probably really need to stop singing that song in replay since last year's office karaoke party, because, really, it's getting old. "look. don't mind him that much today, come with me this evening. today's hansol and seokmin's birthday and my friends will kill me if i skip another gathering, it'll be fun."

he had managed to slip away five minutes before working hours ended, stealthily walked outside his cubicle (mentally apologizing to daehwi and chenle who were caught by the chief and currently working on something for him) and dragged joshua along. finally on the road, they head up to the address seungcheol had sent to him yesterday.

it's a restaurant and bar in myeong-dong, it has beautiful, tall tree branch lights in front of the building—joshua halts him for a second for selfies before entering the restaurant. on the inside, there's this big cursive neon lamp that reads _blue grass_ just above the reception table. jeonghan never went to this place before but he loves it already. it's not those noisy restaurant and bar with blasting music filled with youngsters, but instead a cozy atmosphere but still relaxing and casual one. even the interior and dark blue-themed wallpaper adds to the pleasant ambience. it has small stage on the far right corner and stairs to the mezzanine on the other corner beside the bar. the windows are tall, the floor is spacious but not plain. the ceiling is covered by hanging lamps, each has own unique designs that makes you look for more details and jeonghan can't help but squinting his eyes to find the difference.

”whoa, it’s nice, it’s nice!” jeonghan hears joshua exclaims while looking around. 

their group of friends usually hanging out in any restaurant that serves soju and samgyupsal, but sometimes on special occassion they really put their heart to find good restaurant with good review for the gathering. 

"hi, good evening, how may i help you?"

a guy in navy blue suit and white turtleneck greets him from behind the reception table, he's tall and attractive with single eyelids behind a pair of glasses.

"hi, yes. i believe my friends has made the reservation, we're going to have a birthday, um, celebration? here?" jeonghan answers, more like question than statement. since he's not sure what to say. definitely not a birthday _party_ for two grownup adults, but who knows what seungkwan or seungcheol might’ve said when they made reservation. his friends are that unique.

the glasses guy glances at his laptop for a second and nods in the same time, smiling. "i believe your friend's name is boo seungkwan? your table is on mezzanine level."

jeonghan thanks him and grabs joshua, who's looking at the glasses guy a little bit too long and even manage to wave a little.

"wow, he's like, super handsome."

jeonghan scoffs, "you always think everyone taller than you is handsome."

he got weak punch on his arm while walking to the stairs, laughing. they find their table and some of jeonghan's friends already there. his inner circle, his friends from university who's mostly working and living in seoul. joshua had meet them before and now he’s sort of being in the circle too. 

“jeonghan! joshua!”

they hug their friends and the birthday boys. finally had real laugh after escaping from their office. 

.:.

boo seungkwan, three years jeonghan’s junior, pointedly the mastermind behind every _special edition_ get-together. the younger had planned every birthday gathering and decided the venue, perhaps his goal was trying every fancy restaurants in seoul for his own instagram feed. although most of the time, they only gathered in small restaurant to eat samgyupsal and drink their hearts out. sometimes they went to karaoke room or club for round two. they can’t really walk home when they were drunk though, and drunk seungkwan and seokmin are terrible, terrible pairing. worst case scenario: everyone ended up piling up in nearest apartment (mostly jeonghan’s), drunk and weary. last year, jeonghan had three consecutive weekends full of his friends nursing hangover in his living room. so this year, he decided not to let seungkwan, or anyone for that matter, singlehandedly decided “round two!” then off to the nearest club. 

“hyung! let’s grab some drink!”

seungkwan had patted jeonghan in the back, cutting him and seokmin’s conversation about the new reality show. 

“you’re not gonna get drunk, are you? it’s wednesday!” seokmin answering instead.

“nuh-uh. just gonna checking out the bar. this restaurant belong to my manager’s relatives, they said they only working with the good-looking ones,” seungkwan makes gestures with his hands dramatically, “so far the waiters and the reception guy clearly fit the criteria.” 

jeonghan laughs, remembering the flustered waiter, a handsome and tall chinese-boy, shyly answering seungkwan’s bombarded random questions when the waiter had came to ask their orders. and another one, a petite but super cute waiter who delivering the birthday cake—woozi—who made soonyoung’s mouth gaping like no end.

“ask joshua then, he’s surely interested,” jeonghan says, nudging joshua who’s currently eating another piece of birthday cake.

the bar is located just below them, seated on the mezzanine making them practically can see all table in the floor below but not the bar area. even at this weekday night, the table on the floor below is fully seated. the sounds around them gets quite louder and livelier than earlier this evening when jeonghan arrived but it’s still comfortable with soft music playing in the background. 

his phone shows that it’s almost 9 pm when joshua and seungkwan excuses themselves to do 'face check' to the bar below and they're all laughing, sending them down the stairs with thumbs up. then seokmin and hansol, being the birthday boys, suddenly starting a random game (word chain, with gesture) which lasts for almost fifteen minutes without stopping. finally seungcheol caught saying the same word twice and has to swallow a spoonful of wasabi, they're all laughing at his reddened face. seokmin has already started another random game (frying pan, seriously) when seungkwan and joshua come back from the bar.

“o-m-g,” seungkwan puts his one hand on his chest and his eyes roll dramatically.

hansol throws a potato fries at him, seungkwan catches it and pops it to his mouth, they all laugh.

“are you drunk?” seungcheol asks, ear still red from wasabi.

but seungkwan just pretend he lost at words, mouth open, eyes widen and everyone start to throw him fries and toothpick.

soonyoung and chan on the far corner get up from their seat and start to shake him playfully and joshua laughs, finally sitting beside jeonghan.

“the barman is a full-course meal,” joshua says to him dreamily. eyes wide just like seungkwan is now, “you have to see him, hani-yah. it’ll be like breathing fresh air after one day of seeing seo geunhee.”

jeonghan raises his eyebrow, sipping his strawberry slushie, “he must be really tall then.”

 

.:.

the night has fallen deep after that, the way the time is running fast when he’s happy making jeonghan sigh. also the fact that today’s wednesday and tomorrow is just another working day irks him a little. after hearing an uncharacteristically rated-g description of the barman from seungkwan and joshua, continuing seokmin's currently-on-halt game, then aww-ing at hansol’s update about his model sister and congratulating chan’s for getting the master degree scholarship he applied last year—they realized it’s already past 10.30. all tables in first floor are mostly already empty. everybody starts gathering their stuff from the table (no round two for tonight, they’re all have to go to work tomorrow) after they settled the bill. jeonghan is the last one up from their table, he then just suddenly remember what they have been fussing around about the barman—so his eyes just automatically dart to the bar area once he’s on the stairs. no one’s currently serving there though, only two young couple sitting on the bar stools.

the group splits themselves into two once they’re outside, after them agreeing to share today’s photo and discuss about next gathering on their group chat. one group heading to the bus stop and the other walking to the subway station, including jeonghan. 

the subway commuter group (jeonghan, chan, hansol and seungkwan) walks slowly to the station because seungkwan said that he ate a little bit too much tonight (the restaurant food is surprisingly good), they're all content and happy since it's just been so long since they enjoyed a night walk in myeong-dong and just talking about everything in sight. seungkwan exclaims that he wants to try this new place once they pass a newly built cafe front, then hansol tells a story about how he tried fusion cuisine restaurant in itaewon and how it was overpriced. they are currently talking about some strange food they found in night market when jeonghan realized he can’t find his phone.

”seungkwan,” he says, checking his pocket, “try to call my phone.”

the three younger boys are stopping in their track, looking at him who’s now checking on his jacket.

“your phone is missing hyung?”

seungkwan fishes his own phone from his jacket, making a call while chan and hansol helping jeonghan to search in his bag.

they make circle surrounding jeonghan and his opened bag when suddenly seungkwan cries out, “oh! someone’s pick up!” and the younger straightens his back, “hello, this is my friend’s phone—”

the other three hastily stop what they are currently doing and try to listen to seungkwan talkinh.

“ah, yes. yes. uh—“ seungkwan nods and then stop, eyes to jeonghan, whisper-shouts, “hyung, you left it on the table!” 

jeonghan sighs, not his first time. 

“yes, uh, he will—“ seungkwan gestures his hand to jeonghan which roughly translates as ‘go-and-pick-up’ and jeonghan nods in reply. “—go back to the restaurant and pick it.”

jeonghan slungs his bag, tidying after chan and hansol stopped their search, when seungkwan ends the phone call.

“yoon jeonghan. yes. yoon. yoon jeonghan. ok. yes—oh ok. please keep it for a moment. yes. thank you.”

jeonghan looks around and glances at his watch, he might still have time for the last train if he runs. it's already five past eleven. the restaurant was already far by the time he realized his phone is missing, they have walked roughly fifteen minutes and they can already the see station from where they are standing.

“do you want me to go with you, hyung?” hansol offers.

jeonghan shakes his head weakly, “no, it’s okay hansol-ah. it’s my own fault. you guys go first.”

chan seems to disagree but jeonghan raise his point finger, “nah, i said it’s okay, go go.”

they offer to wait for him but jeonghan insists to go alone, “i’ll hail a cab,” he deadpans, don’t want anyone to walk another fifteen minutes because of his own fault. and so the three younger boys finally wave their goodbye to him, continue walking to the subway station. 

“i’ll call you later just to make sure you already get your phone, hyung!”

jeonghan raises his arm, making a thumb up, then turn to walk to the opposite direction.

.:.

the walk back to the restaurant is uneventful, except that jeonghan keep sighing aloud. he sometimes can be forgetful. his main regret is that he'd get less sleep tonight because of this.

jeonghan crosses the streets, turns to intersections, and wondering why he doesn't feel confuse about the road at all when sometimes he could get some difficulty reading the map. perhaps it's the return trip effect, maybe on the back of his mind he already felt familiar with the road. still, jeonghan already lost his will to go fast and just walk even slower. dragging his feet through the road. he feels tired, doesn't care if he misses the last train. his head hurts thinking about how in less than eight hours he need to be in his office to prepare for another meeting. 

he wonders about the meeting for a moment, he already told chenle to sent the invitation, didn’t he? it wasn’t his responsibility before, but recently it seems he handled every single thing. he told joshua not to mind the chief but he himself actually think about his draft of resignation letter saved in his personal folder. he always think he’s not that weak. he can bear anything, any workload that comes. but sometimes it’s just so hard not to think about that in his idle times.

one more turn and he can see the front of the restaurant, which now seems even quieter. the tree branch lights in front of the building already switched off. he step on the small stairs, open the door and hear the tinkle above him. one thing he didn’t notice earlier this evening: the small brass bell when he push the door open.

there’s no one on the reception table, the neon has been switched off. the tables are empty and the light is darker than before but the bar area is still bright. it's stark quiet on the front, but as he walk closer to the bar area, he can hear soft music playing from somewhere behind the bar.

“hello?”

jeonghan looks around. the bar is already tidied up, as well as the restaurant tables. it almost seems that no one is left, but the front door is not locked and someone must be on the back of the bar, behind the closed swing door. judging from the coffee maker—which almost hidden in the corner—is currently brewing.

so he waits. sitting on the bar stool, turning around to see through the tall windows. he can see faint lights on the street, no longer bright and glowing but pale and peaceful. he never knew this side of the city before. never really have time to see the slower pace of the usually-busy street. now even the cars and one-two passerby on the other side of the windows seems to walk in slow motion.

jeonghan straightens his back, inhaling a mix of fresh air and lovely smell of coffee, then huffing a long breath. _it feels nice,_ he thinks. he remembers an article he once read not so long ago about how the smell of coffee can trigger a good feeling, he understands now. 

he glances at his watch, it’s half an hour to midnight. at this time he usually already wrapped himself in his blanket and dead to the world, but strangely now he doesn’t mind about it so much. the windows pane framing those faint lights from outside like a cinema screen, there’s this sense of tranquility from the soft music playing in the background mixing with the fresh coffee aroma in the air. he remembers when joshua described his meditation time, or when seokmin explained his essential oil humidifier—except that jeonghan never actually tried those. maybe they’re actually nice though. maybe it’s a method to reduce his stress. maybe... having quiet little time for himself after long, hard day is what his tired mind needed. jeonghan stretches his back again; it’s oddly nice being here, it’s strangely calming. turns out mild darkness is not that bad, he doesn't mind to be here little longer—

something clangs behind him, not really loud but still surprising nonetheless. he turns his head, wondering where the sound come from.

someone is crouching down, picking something on the floor (spoon?), in front of the swing door at the back of the bar. jeonghan can only see the person wears all black, from long sleeve buttoned shirt until his shoes. he wants to say something when that man looks up and stands upright—

_damn._

he must be the one joshua and seungkwan talked about.

the man standing by the door, with an empty cup in his left hand and spoon inside, looks a little bit puzzled but is so, so handsome. he looks like a model who just pop out from fashion magazine. his eyes is sharp, nose defined and has those serious look under his eyebrows. and he's really, really tall. like, _freakishly_ tall. jeonghan definitely not a short person and he knows some people who are taller than him, but this man is like the tallest he ever saw.

the tall man has dark brown hair, a little bit ruffled, framing that perfect face and jeonghan feels his heart skips a little bit.

“can i help you?” the man asks. and, _oh what the hell_ , his raspy voice just add another ten points for attractiveness. it is kinda unfair though. 

jeonghan shakes his head from his own thought, he never really the one who judge others based on appearance. although he need those one, two seconds to remind him of what he’s doing here in the first place after collecting himself under the man’s gaze.

“phone,” he answers belatedly, “i left my phone here earlier—not here, um. mezzanine floor. my friend called and he said it’s still here.”

jeonghan scowls at himself, he never been this bad before.

but the tall man's face is suddenly change, his eyes are getting bright and his mouth forms this big smile. jeonghan notices the canines on his teeth, making the other now look like a very cute giant puppy. _another ten points added._

“ah! so you're yoon jeonghan!”

and how his name sounds from the other definitely not make him weak.

“yes,” jeonghan smiles. amused at the way the tall man pointing at him, all beaming. he has this aura of cheerfulness like a kid and it definitely contrasting with the way he looks so cool and serious just few moments before.

"woozi hyung said someone will come to pick up their phone, hmm. where did he put it?"

the tall man is turning around to check the table and cupboard, scratching his head cutely. he keep muttering "where is it..." while checking on every corner of the bar.

jeonghan waits, suddenly doesn't know what to do and just pay attention to the tall man going back and forth one side of the bar to the other. the man is a little bit clumsy, knocking a stack of paper saucer and a box of straw while he searching for the phone. jeonghan blinks. tall and handsome definitely not a guarantee for perfect coordination, it's amusing though. 

"could you call your phone using mine? i definitely forgot what woozi hyung told me earlier—he usually put lost and found there," the tall man give jeonghan his own phone while pointing to a shelf in his right corner.

if jeonghan doesn't see the tall man's helpless expression, he might translate it as smooth way to get his number. but whatever works, he dials his own number and hears a faint sound of ringtone from the direction of the restaurant's lobby. 

"oh, he put it on the reception table!" the man exclaims.

jeonghan stands from his seat and walks to the reception table, seeing his phone hiding safely under the lower part of the table. he walks back to the bar and sees the tall man currently pouring tea to a small glass. then put it right in front of him.

“um...” jeonghan says carefully.

“sorry i didn’t help much,” the tall man says, now giving him a piece of chocolate cake on a small plate. 

jeonghan doesn’t know whether he need to go back to sit on the bar now that he had retrieved his phone or just go to the door. but if he keep on standing, it definitely looks awkward since the tea and cake are already there.

“i trust you wouldn’t want coffee at this hour? try the tea, it’s nice. my friend minghao brought it from china. it helps to sleep better,” the tall man says cheerfully, he then eyeing jeonghan who's still standing and then smile, “it’s on the house!” 

jeonghan slowly sits again, but not without wary, “it’s... getting late.” just how to turn down someone politely if the meal is already served? although he can't lie he loves this kind of sweet gesture.

the man looks up at him, “are you—“ he starts, at the same time when jeonghan exhales, “i’m gonna miss the last train—” and both stopping their sentences. 

jeonghan blinks, the man do the same thing. just then, jeonghan feels his phone vibrates and he glances at his phone.

"well..." jeonghan says slowly, eyes flicker to his phone screen, "ugh... never mind about the train." 

he just suddenly lost his power to walk to the subway station after receiving email notification from work (at this hour, really) and meeting schedule on his phone. really. he'll grab a taxi for real. he waves his hand at the tall man, “not a big problem.”

he sighs aloud, massages his temple, the pit in his stomach stirs as reality hits him. silently, he starts to cut the cake with the fork. if anything couldn't get any better, he might as well filling his tummy with sugar to calm down his temper.

“you look like you need a drink,” the tall man says, eyeing him from where he stand.

“nah,” jeonghan answers, swallowing the moist, fluffy and _actually really good_ cake. “just sugar. this cake is really good, um...”

he doesn’t finish the sentence and just looking at the tall man with furrowed eyebrows, “sorry, i don’t know your name.”

the tall man opened his mouth in surprise, “sorry i haven’t properly introduce myself,” and reach out his hand to jeonghan, “kim mingyu.”

jeonghan smiles at him, receives the latter’s firm (and warm) handshake, “the cake’s amazing, mingyu.”

mingyu smiles back his white teeth and canines, definitely looking even more handsome if that even possible.

.:.

jeonghan wakes up after snoozing his alarm twice. surprisingly feels a lot of lighter. unlike those previous weeks, when he got this mild headache just after woke up unless it was weekend. 

perhaps it’s because of the tea.

last night, after he finished his tea and cake, mingyu had kindly helped him stopping a taxi. jeonghan, a little shy when the taller man standing beside him outside the restaurant, realized that mingyu was a head taller than him and just actually very fit in a closer look: broad shoulders and that manly scent that somehow making jeonghan a little restless. the fact that someone around 6.2 feet beside him, brushing arms and actually being the one who actively looking around for taxi, just made jeonghan got butterfly in his stomach. mingyu also had gentlemanly opened the door for him, all proper even though a little bit clumsy (he tripped over nothing, in which jeonghan had to suppress his giggle). even the taxi driver was smitten at his polite _"please drive carefully sir, thank you for working so hard this late night,"_ while smiling.

when they talked over the tea and after, it was easy and smooth conversation, flowing like they’ve known each other for a long time. jeonghan is not the kind who will open up about himself to new people, but mingyu has this friendly aura that makes jeonghan loosen up after just for a while. on forty minutes he sat on the bar, he found out that mingyu is two years younger than him, modeling on his free time (jeonghan was right) and actually have art degree but become engrossed in restaurant business and bartending. and when mingyu in return asked him about his job, jeonghan just can’t stop himself from whined about the new chief and how his job became less interesting. mingyu turned out to be a good listener ( _another ten points added!_ ), perhaps he already used to hear people complained about their life on his bar, he listened and never interrupted. he had also—jeonghan feels a little giddy when he remembered this—firmly keeping eye contact with jeonghan to show him that he was listening. those sharp eyes were like diving deep into his soul, resulted in nothing but him totally weak at the knees.

he still remember it clearly this morning. 

mingyu also made him promise to come to the bar again anytime he like. saying like he really mean it—all puppy eyes looking so, so sincere. it’s possible that no one couldn’t say no to mingyu’s enthusiast inquiries if presented with that smile that radiates warmth. 

this morning was supposed to be just like another those weekdays morning blues, but today jeonghan’s mood was surprisingly good. he even start humming while making pancakes, smile never leaving his face. he wonders how could he be this cheerful even though he still need to prepare an important meeting in two hours— 

maybe it’s indeed because of the tea. or the texts he received from certain someone. 

_02:14 kim mingyu_

 _just wanna make sure you arrived home safely :)_

_02:15 kim mingyu_

 _get some rest (zzz emoji)_

_02:15 kim mingyu_

 _anw this is mingyu_

jeonghan had saved mingyu's number while he was in the taxi, just in case he might need to drink his heart out on inevitable bad days. he wasn’t really sure the latter would actually call or text him though, but when he unlocked his phone and read mingyu’s messages first time in the morning, his heart beats faster at the unknown sensation and he just can’t keep himself from smiling.

he texts mingyu back once he’s already outside his apartment, on the way to his office.

_07.10: thanks! the tea rly worked (sleeping face emoji)(victory hand emoji)_

his phone then vibrates when he paid for his coffee in starbucks, ground floor of his office building.

_07.47 kim mingyu_

 _glad to hear that. eat some breakfast b4 ur meeting (hamburger emoji)(flexed biceps emoji) :)_

jeonghan smiles widely at his phone until he realizes that he's still on public place, he then bites his lower lip. _seriously, what's with him this morning?_

_07.51: ate pancakes. +starbucks to keep my eyes open (beverages emoji)_

he had just walking out of the elevator to his floor when his phone vibrates again.

_07.57 kim mingyu_

 _no offense but i make coffee better than starbucks_

_07.57 kim mingyu_

_you should try it sometimes :)_

now jeonghan doesn't even fight the grin that appear on his face. today will be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be prologue, but i guess i was too engrossed.. so here’s chapter 1! idk how the rating works for chaptered fic, can we set each chapter in different rating? i mean, i originally set this as ‘mature’ but imo there’s still yet any scene ㅠㅠ 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> talk to me? i’m @airheadpup on twitter :)


End file.
